Dirty Laundry
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Anna is doing the laundry when she finds some thing...Disturbing...a short pointless one shot.


Dirty Laundry

Darkkinkachu: ever wonder what kind of underclothes the Shaman King crew wears? Yeah, me neither…

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Shaman King or any thongs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was a seemingly normal day at the Funbari Inn. Yoh, Ren, and Horohoro were all sitting outside talking about battle strategies. Pirika and Tamao were inside giggling about girly stuff. Ryu and Manta were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Yes all in all it was a very normal day…except that Anna was not lying in front of the TV watching soap operas. Oddly enough the cold Itako was in the laundry room grumbling under her breath. Laundry was about the only work Anna did but that didn't stop her from hating it. Especially when Yoh's friends stayed over. She would have made Manta do it but he couldn't reach the top of the washing machine. And after Yoh put her red bandana in with a load of whites the lazy brunet was banned from the washroom. Sighing, Anna reached down deciding to get the worst of it over with. Picking up a pair of light blue boxers with tiny red hearts on them she rolled her eyes before tossing them in.

_Horohoro_ she thought digging through the hamper. Picking out some pink frilly underwear she threw them in.

_Pirika_

Dark boxers with 'SoulBob' written all over them.

_Yoh_

Plain white ones with small black-and-yellow smiley faces.

_Tamao_

With a sound of disgust she flung some tiny tighty-whities in. She could have sworn Manta saved his dirty laundry just to bring it over for her to wash. Maybe it was some kind of warped revenge. At least Ryu and Ren did their own laundry. Well, Ren would some times throw his shirts and pants in…leaning against the half-filled washer her mind began to drift. What if _all_ Yoh's friend came over one day and she had to do the washing? She shuddered, thinking of having to wash Faust's bloody clothes. Jun's dress looked like it had to be hand washed. Knowing the sort of things Hao did in his underwear, she would have to use tongs to pick them up. Lyserg's heavy, plaid cape would be a load on its own. (**AN: I know I'm forgetting some people, I just don't know who. Sorry**) Anna sighed and dumped the last of the socks in when something caught her eye. Reaching down she picked up a silky black stringy-thingy with red characters on. She frowned at it a moment before her eyes widened with shock and realization. It was a thong. Blink. She held it up to the light. Blink. It was too big to be a girls (or Mantas) which could only mean… "EEELCH!" she squealed, dropping it quickly. But which of the boys would wear such a thing? Not Yoh, that was for sure. He wore clothes for comfort, not style. Maybe it was Horohoro's…but that didn't seem right either. Shuddering at the mental image of the Ainu Shaman in a thong, she bent down and picked it up again. Slowly she realized that the characters on the scant fabric weren't Japanese…they were Chinese.

Ren poked his food with his chopsticks, feeling eyes watch him. He looked up to see Anna, gazing at him in a most interesting fashion. Her eyes were laughing and she gave him a tiny smirk before returning to her Raman. Ren sat there in shock while people talked around him. What was that all about? He and Anna got along pretty well by just staying out of each others way but she had never looked at him like that before…it nagged at his mind as he finished his food then wandered upstairs. Stepping into his room he noticed something was missing… "Yoh?" he said turning just in time to catch the future Shaman King.

"Hm?"  
"Have you been in my room?"

"Yeah!" Yoh said happily, "I noticed that pile of clothes next to your bed and put them in the hamper."

"You…you put my…in the…" Ren stammered, looking at Yoh like he was a freak.

"Well, yeah…today is Anna's laundry day-"

"Anna washed them!" Ren yelped, his voice oddly high.

"um….yes?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Darkkinkachu: this is what happens when I can't sleep at night. Weird ideas for fanfic's pop in my head o.0 aaaaanywho just tell me what you thought of it by pressing the small button below. Please review!


End file.
